parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Fourteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 14: Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin).
Here is the fourteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Pop Goes The Diesel, told by George Carlin for the US) *Henry *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Duck *Devious Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train Cast (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel - Simon *Dennis - Brian *S.C.Ruffey - Evil Genius *Bulgy - Scary Voice *Arry - Alan *Bert - Dallas *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney - Professor, Dallas, Simon, Alan, and Paul *George - Dallas *Bulstrode - Simon *The Chinese Dragon - Scary Voice Transcript (The Main Episode: Pop Goes The Diesel, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Duck is very proud of being Great Western. He talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything ran like clockwork. It was a splendid day. (as Duck is being turned round, he collects three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, and heads along the line) The cars and coaches behave well, the passengers even stopped grumbling. (as Duck shunts five freight cars and a caboose together, he puffs along past Henry, Gordon, and James, hauling eight freight cars, and a caboose) But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Duck: There are two ways of doing things. *Narrator: Duck told them. *Duck: The Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and... *Henry, Gordon and James: (all angry) Don't we know it! *Narrator: They groaned. The engines were glad when the visitor came. He purred smoothly towards him. (a new visitor named Devious Diesel arrives) Sir Topham Hatt introduce him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck. *Diesel: Good morning. *Narrator: Purred Diesel in an oily voice. *Diesel: Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? I am delighted to meet such famous engines. (Duck sets off with Diesel following him) *Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. *Engines: He has very good manners. *Narrator: They murmured. *Engines: We're pleased to have in our yard. (Casey, Johnny, Toots, and Tillie are not impressed) *Narrator: Duck had his doubts. *Duck: Come on! *Narrator: He said. Diesel purred after him. (Duck and Diesel arrive at the yard and stop) *Diesel: Your worth Top... *Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you. *Narrator: Ordered Duck. Diesel looked hurt. *Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We diesel don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improvement. We are revolutionary. *Duck: Oh! *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: If you are revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Gordon's coaches. *Narrator: Diesel delighted to show off, purred away. (as Duck hurries to collect Gordon's five coaches like Gordon's green and yellow Express coach in the front, a red and white Express coach in the first middle, a red Express coach in the second middle, a tan Express coach in the third middle, and a green Express coach, for his Wil Nor Wester express train, Diesel hurries to the yard to collect nine empty freight cars like two vans, a fuel car, a flatcar, and five empty cars) When Duck returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty. They've not been touch for a long time. Diesel found them hard to move. (Diesel has difficulty, trying to pull the cars out of a siding, until he snaps a coupling before Diesel rolls forward) *Diesel: Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! *Cars: Oh! Oh! *Narrator: The cars groaned. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Duck watched with interest. (Duck covers his mouth with his hand) Diesel lost patience. *Diesel: Grrr! *Narrator: He roared, and gave a great heave. The cars jerked forward. *Cars: Ohhh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. *Diesel: Grrrr! *Duck: (laughs) Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Duck. Diesel recovered and try to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. Duck ran quietly around to collect the other cars. (Duck collects some other freight cars) *Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel. I must go now. *Diesel: Don't you want this lot? *Duck: No thank you. *Narrator: Diesel gulped. *Diesel: And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? *Duck: You never asked me. Besides. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: You were having such fun being revo-whatever-it-was-you-said. Goodbye. (flees, taking his freight cars and caboose) *Diesel: Grrrr! (Diesel collects the Breakdown Train, but hates the freight cars laughing and singing at him, then departs) *Narrator: Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. *Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong cars out, Pop Goes The Diesel! *Diesel: Grrr! *Narrator: Growled Diesel, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. (Diesel scuttles away with the Breakdown Train to sulk in the shed) Transcript (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel: Oh, I hate those freight cars singing at me! *Dennis: What's the matter, Devious Diesel? *S.C.Ruffey: Is something wrong? *Bulgy: Please tell us. *Devious Diesel: It's just them I'm tired of those freight cars singing at me! *Arry: Oh... *Bert: By Jove! *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney: Unbelieveable! *George: We need to get back at Duck somehow. *Bulstrode: That is correct. *The Chinese Dragon: Yes! *Hector: But how? Trivia (The Main Episode: Pop Goes The Diesel, told by George Carlin for the US) *Pop Goes The Diesel will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Duck being turned on the turntable. *Shot 2 will film Duck speeding along and hauling three green and yellow homemade Express coaches. *Shot 3 will film a freight car. *Shot 4 will film Duck shunting some freight car shown. *Shot 5 will film Duck bumping five freight cars together. *Shot 6 will film Duck backing down. *Shot 7 will film Duck speeds along, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 8 will film Duck thunders past, hauling his eight freight cars and caboose. *Shot 9 will film a cross Henry, an angry Gordon, and an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film Devious Diesel being turned. *Shot 11 will film Devious Diesel looking pleased. *Shot 12 will film Devious Diesel backing down. *Shot 13 will film Devious Diesel stopping. *Shot 14 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 15 will film an impressed Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing to a confused Duck. *Shot 16 will film a pleased James smiling. *Shot 17 will film a proud Henry chuckling. *Shot 18 will film a happy Gordon smirking. *Shot 19 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film Duck speeding away. *Shot 21 will film Devious Diesel leaving. *Shot 22 will film the engines smiling. *Shot 23 will film the engines talking and lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film Duck puffing onward. *Shot 25 will film Devious Diesel speeding onward. *Shot 26 will film Duck and Devious Diesel going along. *Shot 27 will film Duck and Devious Diesel stopping. *Shot 28 will film Devious Diesel looking hurt. *Shot 29 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing angrily. *Shot 30 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing, scheming. *Shot 31 will film Duck speeding away. *Shot 32 will film Devious Diesel leaving. *Shot 33 will film Duck arriving. *Shot 34 will film two vans, a fuel car, a flatcar, and five empty cars standing together. *Shot 35 will film the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars standing firm. *Shot 36 will film Devious Diesel looking cross. *Shot 37 will film Devious Diesel bumping the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars. *Shot 38 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shot 39 will film the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars groaning. *Shot 40 will film the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars talking and lip syncing, scared. *Shot 41 will film the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars talking and lip syncing, worried. *Shot 42 will film Duck grinning while chuckling. *Shot 43 will film Devious Diesel looking furious. *Shot 44 will film Devious Diesel's wheels. *Shot 45 will film Devious Diesel going forward. *Shot 46 will film the cars are bumped. *Shot 47 will film the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars talking and lip syncing, scared. *Shot 48 will film the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars talking and lip syncing, worried. *Shot 49 will film the brakes snap. *Shot 50 will film Devious Diesel growling angrily. *Shot 51 will film Duck talking and lip syncing while laughing. *Shot 52 will film Devious Diesel backing down. *Shot 53 will film the two vans, fuel car, flatcar, and five empty cars can't move. *Shot 54 will film Duck hauling some freight cars and a caboose and pulling up alongside Diesel. *Shot 55 will film Duck stopping while talking and lip syncing to Diesel. *Shot 56 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing, confused. *Shot 57 will film Duck talking and lip syncig, pleased. *Shot 58 will film Devious Diesel gulping. *Shot 59 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing crossily. *Shot 60 will film Duck talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 61 will film Duck leaving with some freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 62 will film Devious Diesel growling angrily. *Shot 63 will film The Breakdown Train is shown. *Shot 64 will film the cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 65 will film the cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 66 will film the cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 67 will film the first car singing while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 68 will film the second car singing while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 69 will film the sixth car singing while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 70 will film the cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 71 will film Devious Diesel growling. *Shot 72 will film Devious Diesel leaving and taking the Breakdown Train with him. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions